Beyond the Time
by Manami Chiaki
Summary: -Que tan patético puedo ser?, porque me viven atormentando estás pesadillas... todo esto es tú culpa y aún así no puedo evitar sentirme como la basura que soy al tener estas emociones por ti. Dime, porque soy solo yo quien nos recuerda?. (intentaré mejorar los summary lo prometo D:)


_Disclaimer:_ Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, pertenece a Akatsuka sensei y los que dieron vida a su animación...

como pequeña nota:

"blabla": son los pensamientos de los personajes :D

 **~ o ~ o** :son los saltos que hago de sueño a sueño, un cambio total como cuando despiertas de golpe y sueñas otra cosapero luego retomas el sueño xD

 **o...o** : son los saltos que hago de sueño a sueño, un cambio total como cuando despiertas de golpe pero luego retomas el sueño o los mismos cambios que se producen dentro de estos. (si me entendieron genial, porque yo no se ni que dije D:) la cosa que al menos a mi me pasa eso :3

es un pequeño oneshot que hice y me gustaría compartir... y sin más que agregar dejo que continúen.-

* * *

 _-"_ _Cuantas veces repetí la misma estúpida historia?, eso es algo que no logro recordar. Cada vez que lo intento una maldita migraña me detiene, solo vagos recuerdos llegan a través de esas malditas pesadillas que no se detienen, y toda esta agonía es la culpa de_ …"- moviendo su perezosa mirada, observo una vez más por hoy las facciones del otro ser que se encontraba a unos escasos metros de él, descansando tan plácidamente en aquel mullido sillón.

" _Que tan patético puedo ser?, enamorarme yo, de mi propio hermano y de mí mismo jodido rostro, ja…"_ \- un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su gato. No importaba las veces que le diera vuelta al asunto, los sentimientos que tenía hacía uno de los sextillizos definitivamente no eran de fraternidad, era algo mucho más profundo, algo que rememoraba hacía ya mucho tiempo atrás. Él lo sabía, sentía como los "lasos del destino" le estaban jugando de la manera más engorrosa que podía esta vez. – _"tch, por qué tenía que ser de esta forma?... da igual, decidí renunciar y esta vez no hay vuelta atrás"-_

Era suficiente por hoy, y sin previo aviso lanzo una patada contra su hermano haciendo que este rodara estrellándose adolorido contra el piso. Ichimatsu con su sonrisa de victoria salió al tejado de la casa a pasar el tiempo con sus amigos felinos dejando tras de sí a un muy perplejo y desorientado Karamatsu que recién despertaba.

Luego de unos momentos de jugar con sus amigos y mirar a la nada, el menor y aprovechando la calma del clima decidió por entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo.

 **~ o ~ o** **~ o ~ o** **~ o ~ o**

-… Donde estabas?, te he estado buscando por todas partes - el menor le extendía una mano a lo cual solo atino a mantenerse quieto –ah... aún no estás acostumbrado, no?- vio como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de su contra parte para luego ser tomado con total naturalidad por su muñeca y ser guiado por aquel chico.

-o… oiga, maestro, ya le he dicho otras veces que no-

Quien le guiaba se había detenido con tal rapidez que no le dio tiempo de responder, chocando contra su espalda. Dando unos pequeños pasos atrás observo como la figura frente a él giraba para observarle directamente a los ojos –y yo te he dicho muchas veces, mi nombre no señorito, ni maestro, ni amo, es Karamatsu, vamos inténtalo conmigo Kara…-

-…-

-jaja, no importa, porque un día te haré decirlo y cuando llegue ese día también tendrás que mostrarme el rostro que ocultas tras de esa blanca y extraña mascara-

 _ **o...o**_

-esas rosas son very beautiful! Has hecho un gran y hermoso trabajo cultivándolas-

Al escuchar la voz tan cerca suyo volteo para encontrarse con quien le hablaba, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que sus caras estaban a no más de unos centímetros de distancia provocando que el color se le subiera a la cara y de paso lo empujara insultándole. Claro que el otro no entendía a que se debía esa reacción, pero se sentía feliz al ver como tomaba tamaña confianza, haciendo inevitable que le sonriera.

-y ahora de que te ríes kakamatsu!- aun con las mejillas coloradas y sin saber si era por el enojo o por algo más, concentró la mirada al piso para controlar su acelerado palpitar.

-porque estoy feliz, es la primera vez que me llamas de esa forma- comentaba mientras se levantaba

-ah…?, estas feliz de que te haya insultado?, acaso te golpeaste la cabeza tan fuerte con esa caída?- Observando como el otro no soltaba esa "adorable" sonrisa callo al fin en cuenta de lo que hizo.

Cuando era pequeño, él fue adoptado por una familia rica quien tenía a un único hijo el cual le fue encomendado cuidar, fue entonces cuando conoció a Karamatsu. Era un chico extraño, era amable con todos, nunca trato a nadie de la mansión como un inferior, y a diferencia del resto era la única persona que se le acercaba sin miedo y le dirigía la palabra con naturalidad. Con cada gesto, cada detalle, y cada día que pasaban juntos no pudo evitarlo, estaba enamorándose pero sabía que era imposible, para empezar son dos clases sociales diferentes, son hombres, y para Kara… solo eran amigos de la infancia. Así que decidido a mantener esa pared entre ambos siempre actuaba frio y distante con él, siempre de manera respetuosa, aun sabiendo que el otro no le gustaba, debía mantenerse… hasta ahora.

-sé que es un poco tarde para esto, y talvez ahora que somos adolecentes no te interese pero quiero… me gustaría que lo aceptes!- el menor temblaba un poco en su hablar, mientras frente a él, sus brazos mostraban una pequeña bolsa algo arrugada por la reciente caída.

-que es…?- recibiendo el regalo con ambas manos la observo por unos segundos para luego posar la mirada sobre quien era su anterior dueño volviéndola a regresar al objeto entre sus manos, al abrirla descubrió un pequeño y delicado gato de peluche hecho a mano.

-siempre… te veías tan feliz cuando estabas con los gatos que pasan por acá y pensé que te gustaría, pero me tomo más tiempo de lo que pensé, Happy birthday Ichi-

 _ **o...o**_

-no está feliz amo?, es todo un Don Juan y además podrá tener a la pareja que usted quiera, tal cual como fue la última voluntad de sus difuntos padres-

-por más que quiera estarlo…- volvía a servirse otra copa de vino para luego observar vacíamente la ventana –esta vez no creo que pueda, y deja ya eso a un lado- refiriéndose a la lista de candidatas a ser futura esposa –aun recuerdas la vez en que te obsequie el pequeño gatito?, es verdad que me había demorado en hacerlo, pero… la principal razón era otra. Ese día pensaba declararme a quien amaba, pero desafortunadamente me mandaron a estudiar lejos y no le volví a ver. Ichi… yo…-

De pronto todo quedo en silencio, era como si el mundo en ese momento se hubiera detenido para observar la escena que ocurría en ese instante en el cuarto. El piso de pronto se vio manchado de rojo por el vino y por la sangre que de a poco escurría por el cuchillo incrustado en su cuerpo.

-eres un maldito, te odio!… te odio tanto… pero no quiero que le pertenezcas a nadie, si no soy yo, si no eres mío…- lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, lo seguía amando pero era imposible.

Karamatsu solo volteo a verlo, retirando cuidadosamente aquella blanca mascara apreciando su rostro el cual nunca dejo que nadie viera. Mientras intentaba secar sus lágrimas le sonrió susurrando dos pequeñas palabras. En ese instante Ichi pudo sentir como un calor agradable era posado sobre sus labios… "te amo". Aquellas últimas palabras quedaron grabadas a fuego dentro de sí. Deseó entonces con el alma, con toda desesperación una oportunidad más, quería estar junto a él.

 _ **o...o**_

-…Ichimatsu niisan, que ocurre? pareciera que tenías una pesadilla-

-no es nada Jyushiko, que haces acá?- comentaba mientras se restregaba los ojos

-ah! es verdad, Osomatsu niisan dijo que ya es tiempo y que lo acompañaras a "cobrar deudas"-levantándose perezosamente de su cama se dirigió junto con su hermana menor a donde le esperaba el mayor.

-ah! Perfecto Ichimatsu llego- el otro vestía un elegante traje negro y camisa roja, y claro… esa sonrisa que mostraba a todo el mundo que nadie ni si quiera ellos, su propia familia sabia interpretar.

El auto partió hacia el lugar indicado, todo transcurría de manera normal. Al voltearse observaba como Iyami se arrodillaba ante Oso suplicando una prorroga por sus deudas y un poco más allá a su hermana dando unos nuevos "retoques" al lugar. " _De alguna manera pareciera que las cosas salen demasiado bien"_ …. Cuando finalmente decidieron retirarse, se encontraron con ellos, los "nuevos" quienes no respetaban el territorio de nadie y poco a poco iban ganando terreno en base a sus modos de operar.

-Osomatsu san… cuanto tiempo, no pensé verte recuperado en tan corto tiempo- era un hombre de corbata verde y frio mirar, el mismo quien hace no mucho hirió gravemente al mencionado.

-como vez mi buen Chorito…mala hierba nunca muere-y dando su aviso empezó el conflicto entre ambos bandos.

La rivalidad entre ambas bandas ya hacía de tiempo, la mafia "Matsuzou" liderada por Osomatsu, Ichimatu y la menor de ellos Jyushiko, no pensaban entregar ni por las buenas ni por las malas ninguno de sus distritos a los "Matsuyo" liderados por Choromatsu y sus hermanas Karako y Todoko. La balacera que inicio fue tan prominente, que en contra de su voluntad los Matsuzou tuvieron que dar marcha atrás para evitar aún más perdidas.

-ah~ escaparon Choromatsu niisan, y ahora que hacemos?- comentaba una chica sonriente mientras recargaba sus pistolas.

-déjalos irse Todoko, ya los atraparemos y de momento es mejor volver a casa… y ustedes- refiriéndose a sus guardias –revisen si alguien quedo con vida y sáquenle toda la información que puedan… yo sé muy bien que me puedes oír, sigues vivo– agarrando por el cuello al muchacho prosiguió -y si quieres seguir vivo, será mejor que cooperes con nosotros… Ichimatsu…-

 ** _o...o_**

-ya les he dicho que salgan ahora o se las verán conmigo!... i know, sé que les dijo mi hermano, pero mientras… …no hará nada sospechoso y si lo hace los llamare. Ahora salgan o ustedes se las verán conmigo!...…- solo podía oír a lo lejos entre sus sueños como una voz femenina discutía con los guardias, los mismos que habían estado hasta no mucho tiempo atrás torturándole.

-parece que se han excedido demasiado…i'm sorry- comentaba mientras empezaba a tratar las heridas causadas con anterioridad.

Por qué te disculpas?, iba a responder eso de la manera más fría que pudiera pero al verla a los ojos una opresión en su pecho le contuvo. Una sensación de alivio recorrió todo su cuerpo al sentir el toque de la mujer.

-mi nombre es Karako- contesto la chica, de seguro tuvo que haberle visto su cara de estúpido para que ella retomase la palabra -sé que Choromatsu niisan puede parecer una mala persona pero no lo es, lo que sucede…

 _ **o...o**_

Cuanto tiempo llevaba encerrado en aquella mansión? Ah… es cierto más de un mes y medio, en este tiempo los guardias que solían propinarle golpes hasta dejarlo casi medio muerto habían cesado, y a la vez las visitas de Karako habían aumentado… poco a poco creció su amistad, y a la vez un sentimiento que creía había estado escondido o muerto de hace mucho floreció… estaba enamorado de ella, pero no lo se diría, mucho menos luego de verla llorar cuando fue ella quien se confeso primero, sabían que estaba mal, este sentimiento no era algo que estuviera permitido, no al menos en estos momentos…

De pronto la puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba fue abierta bruscamente dejando entrar a una ensangrentada Karako –Ichimatsu!, tu familia… no hemos sido nosotros ha sido una trampa!, tienes que salir de aquí, debes irte ahora ya- comentaba desesperada sosteniendo con fuerza su brazo derecho.

-Karako? pero de que me…?- y un disparo muy cerca de la pareja los detuvo por completo.

-no no… ah~ mi buena Karako, si tal vez fueras mi novia te perdonaría pero ya sabes… gajes del oficio~ no puedes confiar en nadie, y mucho menos en tus rivales- mientras ponía "aquella" sonrisa

-Osomatsu niisan… que está pasando?- incrédulo, volteo a observar a su ensangrentado hermano .

-mm?, y esos ojos Ichimatsu?, hemos venido a salvarte~ nos informaron que estabas vivo y que te devolverían pero fue una emboscada, pero para su mala suerte todos murieron o no es así?- esta vez la mirada de ambos pasaron a la choqueada chica

-es cierto!, queríamos devolveros a su preciado hermano, los citamos pero esa trampa no lo hicimos nosotros, no haríamos algo tan bajo como eso, nosotros no- y un nuevo disparo se oyó.

-no me interesa nada de lo que me hables, ahora Ichimatsu- una pistola era arrojada al mencionado –acaba con ella, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto.-

-que…?- no podía creerlo, no…no quería hacerlo, no podía! –espera niisan, lo que dijo ella es cierto!, la vez en que esa bomba estalló, era una trampa de otro grupo, Choromatsu nunca habría arriesgado la vida de ninguna de sus hermanas, y mucho menos lo haría para matarnos a nosotros, Osomatsu niisan!-

Y un nuevo disparo se oyó, esta vez dirigida en contra del mencionado –ya te he dicho Osomatsu…-un agitado Choromatsu entro a la habitación -que no te atrevas a colocar ningún solo dedo sobre mis hermanas, desgraciado!- y la pelea entre ambos inicio –Karako qué crees que estás haciendo?!-

Ambos se encontraban en la difícil situación de disparar o morir, ninguno quería matar al otro. Hasta que las voces de las dos hermanas menores de las dos familias se hicieron presentes

-Osomatsu niisan/Choromatsu niisan- no podía seguir esto así, esta guerra debía parar.

Fue entonces en que el cuerpo de Karako por instinto se movió contra el cuerpo de Ichimatsu, un disparo silencio toda la sala atrayendo la atención de los cuatro restantes… Ichimatsu lo sabía, sabía que hizo eso para protegerlo ya que ambos, tanto Oso como Choro tenían planeado dispararles en cualquier segundo y para evitarlo ella… ella…

-KARAKO NEESAAAAAAAAN!- el grito de Todoko rompió el silencio de la habitación.

Karako ya hacía entre sus brazos, observándole con aquella estúpida sonrisa que siempre y todos los malditos días le daba –POR QUÉ ME SONRIES?!, COMO…como puedes estar sonriendo en una situación así! karako…no te mueras!- algo dentro de él se movía, no podía evitar llorar, sabía que la estaba perdiendo, y esta no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

La chica puso una mano en su mejilla intentando secar sus lágrimas y con un pequeño hilo de voz soltó–Ichimatsu… que bueno que no fuiste tú... -

 **~ o ~ o** **~ o ~ o** **~ o ~ o**

-…ah, Ichimatsu-sensei good morning- un chico parado frente suyo le hablaba, quién sabe?, no quería abrir aún los ojos –disculpe si lo desperté, pero estaba llorando en sueños y…-

" _Espera, espera, espera. Llorar?",_ abriendo los ojos de par en par se encontró con un chico de ojos azules como el mar, de una amabilidad rayando en lo absurdo, usando ese ridículo traje de basquetbol. De todas las personas posibles en el mundo, justo él tenía que verle de esa forma? y de cualquier manera, por qué estaba llorando?, ya no importaba, su "juguete" favorito estaba frente a él.

-de cualquier forma Kusomatsu, que es lo que haces acá? jm, acaso has venido por un chequeo completo?- observaba como el menor se tensaba. Era definitivo las expresiones que ponía ante él eran las mejores mucho más cuando le daba "ese" tipo de expresiones.

-se… sensei- no podía evitar soltar ligeros gemidos al ser tocado por aquel hombre de ojos morados.

 ** _o...o_**

-por favor deje a Matsuno-san en paz, sensei- una chica ya hacia parada frente a él con una expresión seria en su rostro.

-ah… no sé a qué te refieres, y si no estás enferma vuelve a tu salón que las clases ya han iniciado- comentaba con un tono cansado mientras le daba la espalda a la chica… como se arrepentiría por ello.

-sensei… Ichimatsu-sensei!, sé que tipo de relación tiene con Karamatsu-san y le pido de la mejor forma que lo deje libre- empezaba a bajar el tono de voz. El profesor se había girado para ese rato a observarla con su cara de superioridad intentando amedrentar a la chica y librarse de esta.

-ah… así que me estás amenazando niñita?- no podía evitar sonreír ante el miedo que la chica sentía.

-…- mirándole fijamente a los ojos prosiguió –si… si a usted no le afecta que se revele el tipo de "relación" que está llevando con su alumno bien, pero que es lo piensa que sucedería con Karamatsu?-

 _ **o...o**_

-por favor sal conmigo, Karamatsu-san!- una voz femenina llego a sus oídos junto a un nombre que le era bien reconocido… que tenía ella? Le molesta a horrores esa muchacha, espera… por qué le respondía con esa estúpida sonrisa sonrojado?!, ah…ya lo entendía.

-la diferencia esta vez… edad entre ambos, género, estatus… como se puede competir contra aquella chica?- soltaba un suspiro mientras se alejó de la ventana por la cual observó la escena -ambos tienen la misma edad y son compañeros. -como profesor se vería en problemas si esto seguía… ya no había nada que pensar, sabía cuál era la solución.

 _ **o...o**_

-sen…sei?- el menor temblaba ante las palabras recién dichas –are you joking?, sensei… no no no, no me diga esto, deje de bromear sensei, no… Ichimatsu!- sus lágrimas empezaban a brotar con más intensidad.

-ya te lo dije, Kusomatsu… no siento absolutamente nada por ti, no me interesas, ya puedes ir dejando esta pequeña fase "experimental" y quedarte con cuanta chica quieras- no podía mirarle.

-fase?... sensei… no se a lo que se refiere, pero yo lo- un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa lo detuvo a la vez que lo sobresalto.

-NO SEAS CABEZA DURA- volteo observándole temblar –Karamatsu, eres el capitán de tu equipo, no me dirás que no tienes a muchas chicas tras tuyo, el juego conmigo termino, eres libre de revolotear donde quieras- mentía, le dolía a morir, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su pequeño amante, no quería verlo sufrir más… y éste, sería el golpe final -para mí, tú solo eras un llano pasatiempo, entiendes?, un simple y manipulable juguete-

 _ **o...o**_

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez en que volvía a verlo cara a cara?, oír como de esos labios junto a esa voz pronunciaban solo una palabra… una sola y ya lo volvía a traer loco. Porque si… a pesar de la forma cruel en que lo alejó, aún seguía viéndolo desde la lejanía, pensando en él, lo amaba, lo deseaba todavía pero las cosas ya eran como eran.

El joven Matsuno dejo de ir a la escuela por unos días, luego simplemente dejo de ir a la enfermería. Sabía muy bien que el menor lo evitaba, su forma de hacerlo era lo suficientemente torpe para ser pasado por alto, aunque para todos pueda pasar como un mero juego para él significaba una cosa. Pero entonces…

-que mierda haces aquí, Kusomatsu?- a pesar de sentirse choqueado, su voz reflejaba completamente lo diferente.

-sensei… yo… no quiero que me odie- el menor se encontraba mojado gracias a la torrentosa lluvia que se apreciaba ese día, de su cabello escurría aun las gotas de agua prueba que hasta hace poco estuvo bajo esta, su respiración visiblemente agitada, y aunque no fuera notorio a los ojos de cualquiera… el cuerpo del menor estaba empapado en una mezcla de sudor y lluvia haciéndole comprender o imaginar la razón de su exagerada llegada.

-así que te enteraste?- que más daba?, estaba cansado… odiaba seguir en ese maldito lugar, así que había hablado con uno de sus amigos le habían ofrecido un puesto en el hospital. Aún no había respondido a la proposición, y ya se habían esparcido rumores sobre su partida –tch, los rumores en este lugar corren más rápido que hierva seca-

-sensei…- la voz del menor saco al otro de sus pensamientos –por favor… no se vaya. Por favor Ichimatsu-sensei- esta vez el mencionado pudo ver claramente su reflejo en aquellos ojos, esos vividos colores azules que una vez solo le pertenecieron a él.

-escucha Kusomatsu, aunque me lo pidas de rodillas yo…- no alcanzó a terminar su frase al ver como automáticamente el menor se arrodillaba ante él.

-se lo ruego! Ichimatsu-sensei…no me dejes de esta manera… Ichimatsu…- las últimas palabras aunque fueron dichas con un tono bien bajo, las oyó tan fuerte y claro como si hubieran sido susurrado en sus oídos.

 _ **o...o**_

-sensei… muchas gracias por todo su apoyo este tiempo- apareció una figura llorosa tras de sí.

-mm...- no quería hablar, al final el chico se estaba graduando y sabía que estudiaría lejos.

-entraré a la universidad gracias a una beca de deportes- su sincera sonrisa apareció aun en esa cara llorosa, ah… como seguía amándola, no solo aquella expresión, sino a todo de él, pero ya era tarde.

-si… felicidades Ku- sin poder terminar de hablar la puerta de la enfermería fue abierta por una chica vestida de la misma forma que el menor, la reconocía bastante bien… después de todo era la actual novia de Kara, la misma quien se le declaro esa vez. Observándolos tan felices, estaba seguro que tomo una buena elección, entonces… por qué no pudo evitar llorar luego de verlos alejarle?.

 **~ o ~ o** **~ o ~ o** **~ o ~ o**

-hey "monjita" no sacas nada con sostener ese cuerpo inerte entre tus brazos, ese jodido padre no volverá a abrir más los ojos- un hombre con una gran sonrisa ya hacia parado ante ellos –eres un bello y poderoso ser mereces algo mejor, por qué escogiste a este triste intento de- el silencio volvió al lugar luego que una guadaña apareció a centímetros del cuello de quien hablaba solo hasta ese momento.

-no te atrevas a hablar más, porque aunque seas el puto diablo… te matare-

-ah… no sabes cómo me fascina ver esos ojos, si lo hubiera sabido antes hubiera torturado más a tu amado padrecito- comento tocando el flequillo de quien ya hacía "dormido" –así cada vez que todos ustedes me vieran tendrían esa deliciosa mirada- una sonrisa cínica apareció en su rostro -pero de quien espero más es de...-

-maldito hijo de- no se detendría, mataría a quien sea necesario si con eso alivianaba su dolor.

-Ichimatsu-niisan alto!- unos brazos rodearon al nombrado

-tú… suéltame Jyushimatsu!, acabaré con él y si es necesario con todos, si con esto todo acaba de una vez por todas- de pronto, todo se oscureció.

 ** _o...o_**

-la revuelta que Tougou ocasionó, abarcó tanto el cielo como el infierno- el mayor de todos se rascaba la cabeza mientras hablaba –esa alma que Totty se llevaba ocasionó un gran revuelo y desde entonces Pajerovsky y yo hemos tenido muchísimo más trabajo- justo cuando se oía el reclamo del otro irrumpió.

-maldito desgraciado… todo esto es tu culpa, tuya y de todos ustedes que no pudieron controlar nada!- la ira que le invadía se vio controlada gracias al pequeño ángel Jyushi quien aún le sostenía entre sus brazos.

-era algo inevitable Ichimatsu niisan- esta vez tomaba la palabra quien aún se negaba a soltar a la "monja"- lo intentamos lo más rápido que pudimos pero…- finalizó su frase bajando la cabeza.

-gracias a Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu hemos podido ir devolviendo las almas a donde pertenecen, y gracias a ti y…- Osomatsu dio una mirada al cuerpo fallecido el cual trajo tristeza a todos los presentes –gracias a ambos de ustedes pudimos atrapar al causante de todo esto- observaba como Todomatsu acomodaba el cuerpo fallecido del padre.

-por qué?...- esta última frase fue dicha en un tono tan bajo que si no hubiese sido por el silencio reinante en ese momento fácilmente hubiese pasado desapercibido.

-hiciste tu parte del trato al ir en contra de las almas que quedaron atrapadas en este limbo, pero nunca pensamos que quien ocasionó todo esta revuelta seguiría aún con vida e iría contra ustedes Ichi…- intentaba consolarle de cierta manera Choromatsu

-cuando lo supimos intentamos venir lo más rápido posible Ichimatsu-niisan, intentamos advertir pero el padre dijo que…- el de ojos rosa acaricio la cabeza del mencionado -Karamatsu-san dijo que hasta que llegáramos intentaría controlar la situación. No pensábamos que llegaríamos tan tarde-

-no me jodan…- lagrimas corrían a mares pos sus ojos, no lo soportaba más -ninguno de ustedes saben cuántas veces he visto esta misma repulsiva escena!- con el choque del momento logro recordar varias vidas pasadas -ya pase por muchas vidas… y por más que lo intentara, o me alejara de esta basura…- las piernas le fallaron y su cuerpo callo de rodillas al piso -porque en todas y cada una de ellas tengo que ver como este maldito de Kusomatsu se va?…-

-pero el resultado es el mismo Ichimatsu niisan- volviendo a abrazar al mencionado el ángel y prosiguió -cuando dos seres están destinadas a estar juntas, no importa cuánto tiempo demore, ni la distancia ni nada- comentaba mientras acariciaba su cabeza en busca de consolarlo.

-Ichimatsu-niisan, no te rindas todos nosotros volveremos a renacer en una próxima vida y te aseguramos que cuando eso suceda, apoyaremos la elección que niisan escoja- acariciando el pelo del padre prosiguió –su alma se encuentra perdida en estos momentos…pero el volverá-

-vamos Ichimatsu, somos casi como hermanos… para eso estamos- poco a poco la voz de Oso se oía distante…

 **~ o ~ o** **~ o ~ o** **~ o ~ o**

Una dulce sensación recorría su cuerpo, desde la punta de su cabeza hasta los pies… se sentía una calidez conocida, pero de dónde? " _no importa… solo un poco más"_ hasta que de pronto sintió un aroma que reconocía, esa voz que provenía de un ser tan doloroso… _"espera, doloroso?"_ y abriendo los ojos en un último minuto pudo apreciar como sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros, petrificándolo por unos escasos minutos y alejándolo con un certero golpe enviando a volar quien tenía prácticamente sobre sí mismo.

–q…que…que estabas haciendo maldito Kusomatsu!-no podía dejar de balbucear y sonrojarse mientras hablaba.

-auch… my Little Ichimatsu, te quedaste dormido afuera te cargue y entré al cuarto… parecías tener bad dreams y- observó cómo ligeramente sus mejillas se sonrojaron –sujetaste mi chaqueta con mucha fuerza mientras murmurabas algo, así que me quede cong/- no alcanzo a terminar ya que otro golpe dirigido a su rostro le detuvo.

-maldito Kusomatsu!- tomando por el cuello de la chaqueta al mencionado -nadie te ha pedido nada así que deja de- se detuvo de golpe al ver como quien sostenía extendía una mano hacia su mejilla.

-ichimatu, are you ok brother?-

-no me pongas esa cara… esa estúpida preocupación, ni me des esa amabilidad tan de mierda, todo esto es tu maldita culpa!- pensaba largarse del lugar, no lo quería cerca. Soltó su agarre y girándose hacia la puerta unos brazos le rodearon fuertemente deteniendo su avance. –y ahora qu- cuando giro para reclamar a su captor, pudo sentir como el tiempo al menos para él se detenía.

Tras varios minutos en silencio, el repentino maullido de uno de sus amigos felinos lo despertó del sueño momentáneo, _"pero que rayos estaba pasando?!"_ tratando de liberarse, luchó contra Karamatsu para alejarse. El otro solo respondió mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior provocándole una pequeña exclamación de dolor, a lo cual aprovecho para explorar la boca ajena, causando que el de sudadera morada sintiera una electricidad recorrerle por todo su ser, perdiéndose totalmente en ello. Poco a poco ese beso se volvió más profundo y apasionado hasta que la falta de aire en los pulmones de ambos les pidió un cese. Ambos con su mirada vidriosa, y respiración agitada se observaban como si fuese la primera vez en la vida que se vieran y a la vez como si se conocieran desde siempre.

-perdona Ichimatsu- levantándose rápidamente ahora el de chaqueta de cuero se dispuso a caminar a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo sin darse cuenta que le sostuvieron por los pantalones haciéndole caer contra el piso.

-espera maldito Kusomatsu!- necesitaba respuestas, y las exigiría aun si tuviera que moler a palos a su hermano mayor.

El cuarto se volvió a quedar en silencio por varios minutos, en todo ese tiempo Ichimatsu no soltó por nada al mayor quien por como aparentaba se negaba a voltear a verle.

-y? kara…- cansado del incomodo silenció, decidió retomar la palabra siendo interrumpido al no más iniciar.

-i'm sorry brother, sé muy bien que me odias y que de seguro me odiarás más con lo que te hice… pero yo no puedo dejar de sentirme así por ti- ante la vista del menor el otro parecía temblar -te quiero y aprecio como los demás, pero… pero a ti te amo de esta forma, enfermiza y posesiva, atolondrada y protectora. Yo… perdóname Ichimatsu….please forgive me- una vez dicho su nombre, no pudo evitar voltear contra su hermano menor y abrazarlo con fuerza contra sí.

Por su parte Ichimatsu nada podía hacer ni decir, en su espalda podía sentir como las lágrimas del otro lo mojaban, ese abrazo algo brusco junto con esa posición algo tosca le impedía moverse a gusto, solo escuchaba en un estado de trance unos pequeños murmullos que pedían ante todo; perdón.

-desde cuando inició todo esto y por qué tenías que ser tú?! …- podía sentir como el mayor volvía a temblar -te odio, te e odiado desde hace mucho tiempo, Cacamatsu- se abrazó al mayor cómo mejor podía, ya no importaba si en esta vida ambos eran hermanos sus sentimientos no cambiarían.

Pasado unos momentos en ese estado, Ichimatsu tomo finalmente una resolución total. Tal vez Karamatsu no lo recuerde, como puede que si lo haga en algún tiempo, daba igual… está bien?, estaba mal?, a quien le importaba, esta oportunidad no lo desperdiciaría.

Con algo de lucha logró separarse del segundo el cual tenía los ojos rojos y con marcas muy visibles de lágrimas. Acomodándose mejor sobre sus rodillas secó con ambas manos los ojos del otro y tras darle una cálida sonrisa que ni el mismo se hubiera jurado que podría dar, beso los labios del mayor una vez más.

-estúpido Kusomatsu… ahora deja de ser un bastardo llorón y- sin dejarle terminar el mencionado aferro al menor contra su cuerpo.

 ** _o...o_**

-osomatsu?, que haces en la puerta?- un chico de sudadera verde apareció junto a los otros dos menores.

-mm?, a Pajervosky que bueno que los veo a todos juntos, los invito a donde Chibita!- y sin dejar que las quejas ni reclamos del tercero se oyeran, e ignorando las preguntas y sarcasmo de los dos menores, terminó por sacar a todos sus hermanos de la casa. -tal parece ser que Ichimatsu ya no necesitará de nuestra ayuda…-

-?, dijiste algo Osomatsu niisan?- todos miraron con duda al mayor que comenzaba a avanzaba por delante de ellos, el cual en respuesta solo les sonrió rascando bajo su nariz como era su costumbre.

* * *

PD 1: si lo leyeron hasta el final... dejenme agradecerles!, es la primera vez que doy a publicar algo acá (y crear un fanfic, así que si fallo en varias cosas pido disculpas de antemano) además mi confianza es bajisima :D wiii~ (viva mi personalidad interna de ichi xD?) ok... como decía, no se si sea del gusto de alguien pero con que lo leyeran o le dieran una oportunidad me alegra.

Muchas gracias y... tal vez otro día en algún momento~ suba otras historias que tengo en mi pc y que aun van en desarrollo.

PD 2: si... soy malisima creando finales, el final este me salio espontaneo y me decidí finalmente por dejarlo así xD


End file.
